


Bury Me Deep

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Claiming, Ghouls, Gravedigger Ghoul Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Mild Angst, POV Alternating, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Transformation, monster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: When bodies are discovered missing from their graves in the cemetery Hannibal's investigation unearths the killer who is every bit the monster he is but for entirely different reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with the graves. 

Eleven bodies were discovered missing from Forest Hills Cemetery when their remains were to be moved. There were no leads, and the police were equally baffled and horrified. 

Hannibal Lecter was intrigued. 

How someone had gotten a single body out of a cemetery with no gates and in the heart of the city was one thing, but eleven? This thief had to be quite skilled. 

Or they were very familiar with the cemetery itself.

Which was why he decided to start mourning. 

There were a number of burials at Forest Hills he visited over the following week, acting ever the professional as he watched the crowd for the thief. 

The police were unsure when the bodies had been taken and he was sure it had to be when they were newly dead. 

No one wanted to deal with old meat, no matter what they were using it for. 

Hannibal was at his sixth burial service when he first spotted the gravedigger. 

Or to be more accurate, the gravedigger spotted him. 

His anger was obvious, the glare he gave almost biting, and as they shared several looks over the coffin of Dr. Drake Dorian, Hannibal was more than anything amused. 

The gravedigger wasn’t old or young, but younger than he by a few years and despite the messy state of his uniform Hannibal thought he was rather attractive. Hannibal rarely felt attraction for someone so beneath his station but if this man was who he thought he was they shared more in common than suspicion. 

As a matter of fact, the coffin between them was proof of that. 

Dr. Dorian was one of his latest kills.

Drake Dorian was put into his rolodex after a particularly rude exchange with the man over a scratch on his car. He’d killed him quickly, a slick precisioned strangling, but was not even remotely bothered to make his death more beautiful and left the body alone on an empty road. A part of him wished he had done more than just take Drake’s kidney as a souvenir. 

If he’d made Dr. Dorian’s death into a lovely tableau would the gravedigger have been impressed? 

Disgusted? 

Hannibal felt the excitement grow in him as the casket was lowered into the ground. 

The sun would go down soon, and he was sure Dr. Dorian’s coffin would be empty by morning. 

Now all he wanted to do was find out how and why. 

Drake’s wife was taking condolences from the other mourners so Hannibal came to offer his own. He put one hand in hers and cupped it with his other. The crying had made her cheeks red, and she had unfortunately not worn waterproof makeup leaving streaks right down the middle of each. “My deepest sympathy,” he said, “Drake was a good man.” 

She nodded and her lip trembled. “Thank you.” 

Hannibal walked away from her and around the crowd to the other side of the open hole. A minute later he smelled the arrival of the mysterious gravedigger, his earthy well worn scent oddly alluring now that they were so close. 

The Gravedigger said nothing and held a scratched shovel. Hannibal looked at him, taking in the sight, and saw a name in the corner of his dirty work uniform. 

Will. 

“I was unaware that gravediggers made themselves known when mourners were near.” 

Will scoffed. “I’m just doing my job.” 

Hannibal looked down at the hole again. “Are you? Does that include the removal?” 

Will stepped away from him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mister…” 

Hannibal grabbed his wrist. “Lecter,” he said, staring into Will’s eyes, “Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” 

He watched, fascinated, as Will snarled and his eyes turned black before he pushed him down so hard he fell.

“You’re insane,” Will hissed, “Whatever it is you think is going on, you have no idea.” 

The quickness in which he took off was equally as impressive, and Hannibal rubbed his chest where he’d been knocked down. 

Whatever had gotten his attention before now evolved into a compulsion to know. 

What was Will? 

He had to know. 

“Dr. Lecter, are you alright?” 

Hannibal turned to see another colleague, Dr. Frederick Chilton, holding out his hand. Hannibal took the offer of help and stood up, wiping off his suit. “Thank you, Frederick.” 

“That worker was so rude. Do you want me to ask at the front gate who he was? I’m sure they would fire him immediately.” 

He shook his head. “No need. The fault was my own. I sometimes tend to…..overstep the boundaries people wish to keep. Thank you for your concern.” 

“Anytime, Hannibal! I was…” 

Hannibal started to walk to where he’d seen Will go, and stopped himself. 

Right now whatever anger Will had may be too raw for another confrontation. 

He would find somewhere to hide until the sun went down and show himself then. 

After all, Monsters always felt much safer in the dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

For as long as Will could remember, he was alone. 

He had been found in an abandoned house at three months old by a group of teens looking to party and raised in an orphanage until the age of eighteen. Jobs had never been something he kept since his lethargy during the day made it hard to keep up with what was expected. 

The life of a ghoul in this day and age was harder than is used to be. 

Plus being around all those people always made him so hungry, and killing people at work was just a really bad idea. 

It was just his luck that he became a gravedigger. 

A guy from the orphanage, Matthew Brown, had been the way he’d gotten the job. Matt had been Will’s opposite during their years at Bleisdale Orphanage, talking up and fucking everyone he could. He’d hated Matt, loathed him, but after losing his tenth job in two years he jumped at the chance. 

Matt, of course, left to work at the hospital two years later and Will was glad to be rid of him. One more day staring at his smug smile he would’ve ripped his head off. 

So Will became the model employee. 

He worked every offered shift, took any overtime, and always made sure to close up the newly dug graves after he took the bodies. No one knew what he did, and he was able to transport the newly dead home to keep him fed for weeks on end. 

Then of course, twelve years later, they decided to move the plots by the gate to the other side in hopes of expanding the mausoleum. He tried to help take as many of his previous meals himself so no one knew the weight, but still they found eleven bodies missing. 

The police stuck around for weeks after, hoping to catch the graverobbers in the act, but eventually they came up with nothing. Will would’ve breathed a sigh of relief if not for “The Man in the Suits.” 

The Man in the Suits started to come to every new burial and seemed to be looking for something. He would stare across the mourners as if he were analyzing them. Will didn’t know who this man was but he knew why he was here. 

He wanted to find him. 

Was he a cop?    
  


Will didn’t think he looked like one, but the best ones never did. So he started to watch The Man in the Suits, trying to figure out just who he was, and didn’t think he was noticed. 

But of course he was. 

He hated how easy it was for him to get upset in his fear and the very thin self control he had left seemed ready to fail. 

They would come for him soon, find the meat, and want to study him. 

Will had spent years trying to find out why he was the way he was, and if there were more like him, but all he knew was the name. 

Ghoul. 

There were different legends surrounding the nature of ghouls but all he knew was that they were monsters who ate dead bodies. 

And in his thirty years on earth, Will Graham had eaten a lot of dead bodies. 

Maybe it was time for him to eat one more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal did not expect things to go this way. 

He was currently pinned down in the grass, fighting for breath, and staring up into the blackened pupils of a very angry monster. Will had a second set of razor sharp teeth at the back of his throat that had become exposed when he growled. His tongue was gray, long, and quite distracting this close. 

“I…come...in…peace,” he wheezed, attempting no longer to fight. 

There was no way he could match Will’s strength. 

Will closed his mouth slowly, and saliva dripped down onto Hannibal’s cheek. He made no move to let him go, but the tight hold loosened so he could breathe. 

“Why are you following me? What do you--” 

Hannibal coughed and took a deep calming breath before he looked at Will again. 

“The open grave behind us. I was curious about why the bodies were being stolen. I apologize if I’ve upset you. That was not my intention.” 

He watched the confusion in Will’s face, and the black pupils began to recede to normal. 

“I’m not...I….” 

“Will, there is a dead body laying just opposite the hole. I watched Dr. Dorian’s casket being lowered and I know what he looked like, especially since I was the one who killed him.” 

Will let go of Hannibal’s arms in surprise, but settled back astride his midsection. He licked his lips as the words sunk in slowly, and when he sat up Will moved away. 

“You...you kill people?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal confessed, “Quite often and in many different ways. I have for some time and I think you do too. Am I wrong?” 

“No, you’re not wrong.” 

“And yet….” 

Will moved to get away from him but Hannibal grabbed his legs. He moved in closer and felt Will’s breath brush over his mouth. “What do you want?”    
  


“What are you?” 

“Why should I tell you?” 

Hannibal smiled. “Because you want to? Because...you are infinitely stronger than me but haven’t yet gotten out of my hold?” 

He enjoyed the blush that darkened Will’s cheeks though he could only see just a bit by the light of the lantern. 

“A Ghoul,” Will said, looking everywhere but into Hannibal’s eyes. 

“Your eyes, teeth, and...tongue. You were born with them?” 

“Yeah,” Will mumbled, “I don’t know anything about my family or what I am. The only real thing I can eat are dead people. Regular food barely gets me by. I’m just...hungry all the time.” 

He let go of Will’s legs and reached to turn his cheek. 

“It’s dangerous to continue this way,” he whispered, “Let me help you.” 

Will shook his head. “I can’t...I….” 

He climbed off of Hannibal, covered his face, and sat in the grass. 

The silence was only broken up by the sounds of cars as they passed. 

“I want you to trust me, Will. Please?” 

It felt like eons before Will moved his hands, and his eyes were black again. 

“I don’t know you, Dr. Lecter,” he said, “And I can’t trust you.” 

Hannibal stood and brushed the dirt off his suit. He looked around the cemetery, cloaked in darkness, and felt oddly at peace. 

“I eat them too,” he said, turning to look at Will in the grass, “And not because I need to for sustenance or because it sustains me.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I enjoy it. Just now at home I have the bodies of two grown men cut to pieces in my freezers. I could cook them for you in many different ways.” 

Will’s eyes faded once more and when he stood Hannibal saw his knees wobble just a bit. 

He hadn’t eaten since the discovery, Hannibal could tell, and to wait any longer might kill him. 

“Will you let me help you, Will? We could work together, you and I.” 

“I’ve never eaten them cooked before,” Will said, “I...I’ll come to dinner.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Now do you need help returning the good doctor into his casket or can you do the lifting by yourself?” 

Will picked up the body and jumped down into the open grave. Hannibal walked to the edge and watched him set Drake back inside before he closed the lid. He looked up at Hannibal. 

“I can open the side gate for you when I’m off, but it won’t be for a while.” 

Hannibal sat down in the grass and smiled. “I’m not tired, nor do I have any prior engagements. Would it bother you if I watched you work?” 

Will shook his head. “No.” 

“Are you tempted to steal a morsel off the Doctor? I know you’re hungry.” 

He jumped up out of the hole and landed just to the left of the open grave. 

“I’ve been starving for weeks,” he said, picking up his shovel, “I can wait a few more hours.” 

And thus began a rather interesting few hours for Hannibal. He found that he had enjoyed watching Will fill in graves, his gaze lingering on every sinew and muscle that worked to help him do the job, and that he also loved the sound of Will’s laugh. 

There was a strain to it, as if Will didn’t laugh much, and as the hours went by he was successful at hearing the sound more than once. Will liked to hear Hannibal’s stories, mostly of murder, and they shared a few choice close calls that gave him insight into Will’s past. 

“...and she caught me eating a dead rat,” Will said, patting down the last of the dirt, “I didn’t even know what to say and she slapped me across the face. I didn’t do it again where I knew I could be found.” 

“Yet she told no one?”    
  


“No,” he mumbled, “But she was scared as hell of me the rest of my time there. Most of the kids were except Matt and I think he might just have been into collecting me as a kind of friend trophy.” 

“I see,” Hannibal said, staring up at him, “And you have no friendship or romance now?”    
  


Will smiled down at him. “How would that go, Dr. Lecter? Hey sorry I have intestines all over my face, let me get a towel?”    
  


Hannibal smiled. “I assure you I am not afraid of intestines. Not on faces, nor any other part of one’s body.” 

The words had been meant as an invitation, but Will just turned away. “Well, that’s good for me then I guess.” 

He moved to stand but thought better of it. “Will, can you give me a bit of help?”    
  


Will turned back and Hannibal grabbed his offered hand before he feigned a stumble to let himself be caught. Will’s arms were tight as they did just that, and Hannibal once again hoped to convey his attraction. 

But all he got in return was help to stand straight and Will’s soft smile. “Ready to go, then?”    
  


“Of course.” 

He picked up the lantern and walked beside Will until they made it to the main building. There was a room in the back beyond the displays of coffins and seating but Will paused. 

“You should stay here,” he said, “They don’t have cameras in the viewing rooms but...just in case there’s some in the back. I don’t know about all that.” 

Hannibal nodded. “Whatever you think is best.” 

He wandered from the different rooms and stumbled into what had to be a selling room. There were four coffins inside, all quite detailed, and as he wandered through he thought of all the empty ones that now rotten in the ground beneath Forest Hills. 

Will was quite a hungry ghoul, and if he’d worked here for so long there had to be more than eleven missing. 

“I started filling them with rocks later.” 

Hannibal turned to see Will lingering in the doorway. 

“But those they found weren’t yet disguised?” 

“I was lazy,” Will shrugged, “So much for my perfect worth ethic.” 

  
“They don’t deserve you.” 

“The job…” 

“Makes things harder on you. I can’t imagine I have even half the self control you do.” 

Will walked inside and stood next to him. “I’ve had practice.” 

“Yes I suppose you have.” 

They stared into the open coffin. “Are you ready to go? My car’s just in the garage.” 

Hannibal turned to look at him and Will did the same, their eyes taking in all there was to see. 

“Yes, I suppose I am. I’m sure after all that work you’ve worked up quite an appetite.” 

Will nodded. “Yeah, I...I’m definitely hungry.” 

He licked his lips. “I can’t wait to let you taste all I have to offer.” 

Hannibal pretended not to notice the slight blush in Will’s cheeks. 

It would be rude to point such things out after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

The house was as fancy as Will expected. 

He kept himself from touching anything as they walked through and hardly listened as Hannibal spoke. 

“....and it was from the seventeenth century. I do believe...” 

“Not that this isn’t totally interesting,” Will interrupted, “But it’s late and I…” 

Hannibal put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Of course. I apologize, Will. I admit I wanted to show you around my home but you are no doubt starving. I have been a terrible host.” 

Will felt his teeth ache at the back of his mouth but shook his head. “No, I mean it’s your house.” 

“And you are my  _ guest _ ,” Hannibal said, “A hungry guest at that. Come, we will head to the kitchen.” 

He followed silently and looked around as they made their way through to the kitchen. There was not a speck of dust or dirt anywhere. “Do you have a cleaning service?” 

Hannibal smiled at him. “No, why do you ask?” 

“It’s just...really clean. I feel like I could eat off the floor.” 

“There are reasons for cleanliness that go beyond my own needs. The murders I’ve committed under this very roof would never be discovered because of an errant blood spatter or forgotten piece of viscera. It pays to be smart when you have urges such as ours.” 

Will’s teeth ached worse now, and he fought not to let the pain show on his face. “I haven’t killed anyone in a long time so I don’t have to worry about spatter. Plus I take the bodies back home with me and no one knows they’re gone.” 

“The cemetery will eventually place cameras on the premises if they find more missing bodies. Your methods can’t last forever.” 

He felt his cheeks redden so he looked away and felt his eyesight grew more clear. 

“They won’t.” 

“Will…” 

Will had spent his whole life feeling like less and he wasn’t about to let some pretentious killer snob make him feel stupid for trying to get by. “This was a mistake,” he mumbled, turning to head for the door. 

Hannibal grabbed his arm and Will hissed, baring his teeth as he fought to calm down. 

“I didn’t mean to make you upset,” Hannibal said, holding his hands up, “I just don’t want you to get caught.” 

“I’ve been doing this for a long time, Dr. Lecter,” he spat, his anger rising, “I don’t need you to make me feel like an idiot for continuing to do something that’s worked for over a decade. You don’t know me, and I sure as shit don’t know you. I...I let the offer of food get me here and I should’ve known better.” 

Hannibal let his hands down slowly and sighed. “Will you permit me to give you something as a show of good faith? It will take just a second. If that does not make you feel more even footed and comfortable enough to stay you can leave without my interference.” 

Will frowned. “I don’t know what you’d give me.”    
  


“You will stay?” 

“I guess.” 

“The dining room is just…” 

“Where are you going?” 

“The kitchen.” 

“I’ll follow you.”    
  


Hannibal nodded once and headed through the door. Will was again impressed by the fancy nature of the kitchen, and hardly paid much attention as Hannibal did what he’d come in to do. 

“I’ll admit I was quite impressed with your strength tonight,” Hannibal said, catching Will’s attention. 

He was in the freezer and digging through what looked like wrapped labeled packages. 

“When I get mad I get a little...different.” 

Hannibal turned around holding a white package in hand. “The need to defend ourselves combined with adrenaline does that to the best of us.” 

“Fight or flight.” 

“Kill or be killed,” Hannibal corrected, coming up and handing Will the package. 

“What is it?” 

“You are currently holding Dr. Drake Dorian’s severed left hand. I had planned on using it for soup but I imagine having this would put me at your mercy.” 

Will set the package down onto the nearby counter and unwrapped it slowly until he saw the hand inside wrapped in clear cling wrap. 

“No one would believe me if I said I got this from you.” 

“Dr. Dorian and I were colleagues.” 

“That doesn’t mean anyone would think you killed him.”    
  


He licked his lips as he stared down at the frozen meat. 

Hannibal came up at his side, unwrapped the hand entirely, and brought it up to his mouth. Will gasped when he started to suck on two of the fingers and never looked away. He set the hand back on the counter again, wrapped it nicely, and handed it back to Will. 

“Better?”    
  


Will stared at Hannibal’s mouth and nodded. 

“Yes.”    
  


“You should return the hand to the freezer during your meal or it will spoil,” Hannibal said, his tone so matter of fact that Will wanted to laugh, “Now what would you like for dinner? I could make up a quick pair of steaks, which I have thawed already. If I had more time I would be a bit more creative but I know you’re hunger has to be getting worse. Or I do believe I have a heart that I’ve been marinating the last few days.” 

“A heart?” 

“Do you prefer intestines or ground meat? I may have some in the basement.” 

He tried to catch his breath at the descriptions, but his jaw was so painful now he could hardly stand waiting. “I….” 

“Your jaw?” 

Will nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow, “I...I just need to straighten out.” 

“By all means.” 

“I’ll…” 

Hannibal touched his arm. “I am not afraid to see you fully, Will. I promise you that. The brief glimpses I’ve had already have done nothing but make me want to know more.” 

He closed his eyes. “I’m not like you.” 

“I’m well aware,” Hannibal said, taking his hand, “But that does not make you any less worthy of life.” 

Will opened his eyes and Hannibal’s smile made him do the same. “I think I want to try the steak,” he whispered, “We can have heart some other time.” 

“Yes, I suppose we can. Now if you need to---” 

He unhooked his jaw without warning and the pain at hiding was gone. Hannibal gasped as he licked the roof of his mouth, and when he got things back to normal again Will wasn’t surprised to see him still standing there. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “It hurts a lot when I haven’t eaten and I just had to open it up all the way again.” 

“That was quite impressive,” Hannibal whispered, “I imagine you could rip off someone’s head if you wanted.” 

Will licked his lips. “I have a few times,” he confessed, “So they don’t come back.” 

“Come back?” 

“How much do you know about ghouls?”    
  


“Very little.” 

“About as much as I do then,” Will joked, “But I do know that if I don’t kill someone properly when I use my teeth they come back as a ghoul. It’s only happened once. Decapitation is really the only way to be sure.” 

“I see.” 

“Back when I first got out of the orphanage I hitchhiked to West Virginia and got dubbed the “Headless….” 

“Horseman,” Hannibal finished, smiling, “I know the case well.” 

“I started taking the bodies home after that,” Will said, laughing, “I...I was a stupid kid and almost got caught dozens of times but I was a good kid. People thought I was harmless.” 

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s arm. “I am glad to know you as your true self, Will. You are anything but harmless.” 

Will blushed. “Thanks,” he pulled himself away, “I’m gonna...go sit in the dining room.” 

“Of course. Dinner won’t take long. Make yourself at home.” 

He left the kitchen and felt like an idiot, his heart beating fast as he tried to calm down again. 

Will wasn’t stupid. 

He knew Hannibal was flirting with him. 

But there was no way that tonight would be anything but dinner. 

It wasn’t safe. 


	5. Chapter 5

The number of times Hannibal has cooked for guests has been vast. Various people who for the most part fit into the life that was created for the carefully constructed person suit he’d perfected over the years. He enjoyed their response to his meals, liked the attention and kudos that were given, but the events were hollow victories over shallow individuals. 

Will was like none of them. 

His jet black eyes and cheshire smile as he ate felt like an accomplishment even without any compliments forthcoming. He began to eat faster with each passing bite and by the time he was finished Hannibal couldn’t help but notice the light green tint to his skin. 

“That was…wow.” 

“Thank you,” he said softly, “I was unsure if the spices were enough to---” 

“Totally enough,” Will interrupted, “I’ve never eaten human meat like that and it was just...amazing.” 

Hannibal watched as Will began to dip his fork into the drippings of marinade and lick them off in an entirely uncouth manner. He was mesmerized by his gray tongue and his cock began to stir just thinking of how Will’s strangely beautiful organ would feel. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, taking another bite of his own steak. 

The taste didn’t seem very amazing to him, but his own cooking had never felt as such. He had yet to ever mesmerize himself in how something he took the time to create tasted on his tongue. 

Will took a long sip of his wine and his beautiful black eyes never looked away from Hannibal for even a moment. Then he set the wine glass down he adjusted his jaw, licked his lips, and ate his potatoes without the same enthusiasm. 

“You do not have to finish them,” Hannibal offered, “I know they are not…” 

“I don’t live on other food but I still want to finish,” Will said, taking another bite, “You’re an amazing cook, you know? I could eat whatever you put in front of me everyday and never be satisfied. Honestly. I…” 

He began to blush and Hannibal saw the green tint was leaving his skin. The green made it obvious that Will had another form that he now very much would like to see but refrained from commenting. Their camaraderie was still very new and he did not wish to damage the basis of what he hoped would be more. 

“I would be just as satisfied to keep your tongue occupied and your belly full of my….offerings.” 

Will adjusted his jaw again and looked down. “I think...we should talk about something.” 

“Something?” 

The hungry jet black gaze he had grown so very fond of in such a short time was gone when Will looked up again. “You’re very blatantly flirting with me,” Will smiled, “And I...I’m not gonna pretend I’m not affected.” 

Hannibal felt warmer as he heard the confession. 

Perhaps tonight would go as he’d hoped after all. 

“I was unsure if you were more than just slightly embarrassed by my attentions. I’m happy to know otherwise.” 

“Dr Lecter, I…”

“Hannibal,” he purred, leaning forward, “Call me Hannibal, Will. Please. I think by now we are both acquainted enough that first names are more than appropriate.” 

“Hannibal,” Will sighed, “I just...I can’t. I just can’t.” 

“Can’t?”    
  


“It’s not safe,” Will murmured, not meeting his eyes, “I know how I can get when I eat, and how easy it is to...hurt someone. That’s why I’ve never….” 

Hannibal blinked. “I see.” 

“I don’t know enough about my own biology to be sure that I won’t kill or turn you in some way. I really have enjoyed dinner tonight and I really like having someone to be myself with. It’s just safer if we remain friends.” 

“What if I say that prospect of life as a ghoul does not dissuade me in the slightest? That my overwhelming attraction and enjoyment of you makes me want to throw caution to the wind if only to be the one to show you ecstasy.” 

Will shook his head. “I’m not…” 

Hannibal left his chair to kneel down at Will’s side. He stared up into his eyes and kissed the top of Will’s hand. “There is no need to engage in anything more than a good meal and friendly conversation this evening. I merely wanted to make you aware of my intentions. But know that I will adhere to your request if that is what you truly desire.”

He saw the green tint return to Will’s face again and a shadow of those striking black eyes came for just a second. “You barely know me, Hannibal. I don’t get why you’re so....interested.” 

He smiled. “The fact that you don’t know how attractive you are makes you even more so,” he put Will’s palm to his cheek, “And knowing you isn’t the same as seeing you. I see you, Will. I feel that we are perfect for each other. Don’t you?” 

Will’s frown was confusing, and when he took his hand away Hannibal felt oddly bereft. 

“Why? Is it because I eat people, or because I’ve killed people?” 

“Will…”    
  


Hannibal watched as Will got up from his chair and the hurt in his eyes made no sense at all. 

“Find someone else to fill your fantasies with, Dr. Lecter. I don’t belong in them or with you, and we both know it. Goodnight.” 

He stood up and raced to catch up to him, grabbing Will’s arm only to be pushed back hard enough that he fell against the buffet table. A glass vase fell and Will’s black eyed stare for once was not arousing to him in the least. 

“Will, you’re very mistaken. You being a ghoul may be what drew me to you but your company, our conversations, and the building attraction is what makes me want you to stay. Please don’t leave thinking otherwise.” 

“We have nothing in common but what we put in our bellies,” Will growled, “This...this was nice to think about for a few hours but it’s over now. I’m gonna go back to my life and you can continue with yours.”    
  


Hannibal walked over and took his hand. “You will be found out if you continue this way. If nothing else let me supply you with meat. Please.” 

Will looked away. “That’s not a good idea.” 

“Please.” 

He was relieved to hear Will’s deep sigh and when they stared at each other again Hannibal knew he’d gotten at least that much. “Okay,” Will murmured, “I’ll come by tonight but I won’t be coming inside.” 

“Thank you.” 

Will nodded once before he took his hand back and left without another word. 

Hannibal watched his car leave and the adrenaline that had kept him awake for so very long suddenly left at once. He was tired, so very tired, but knew he’d hardly sleep well. 

The sound as he locked the door seemed to echo as he went for the stairs, and when he undressed for bed all he could think of was the fact that Will was not there beside him. 

All he hoped was that Will would keep his word and come tonight for more meat. 

If something happened to him, Hannibal had no idea what he would do. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Will first saw the word ‘ghoul’ in the dictionary he stared at the definitions for a long time. 

_ an evil demon who feeds on human beings and defiles corpses.  _

_ a grave robber. _

_ a person who revels in what is revolting. _

Was he a demon? He hadn’t felt like one, nor had he yet begun to rob graves. He didn’t revel in what was revolting, and he had never fed on anything other than rats and small critters. Yet this was the only explanation that seemed to fit what he was, and so he decided then that it had to be. 

And now at thirty he still had no true answers but a growing hunger that had made him fit the definition more now than ever before.

But robbing graves and defiling corpses were the least of his worries. 

His biggest problem was Hannibal Lecter. 

The promise that he’d return only made Will that much more dependent on him, and that dependence would make it that much harder not to give in to his attraction. There was an immense allure in being known and seen by someone like Hannibal. He had what seemed to be a perfect life with intellect and cleverness that kept his crimes in the dark. Will wanted nothing more than to join him. 

But he’d given in to the hunger inside him many times before and torn humans like Hannibal to shreds. Who knew if he could stay focused enough to ensure his survival? And if they did have sex, how could Will be sure that any collateral damage in the his enthusiasm wouldn’t result in Hannibal becoming a monster? 

He waited several days before he went to see Hannibal again. The meager bits of human flesh he survived on from his last grave robbery were gone by then, and his hunger made him weak. Hannibal was more than happy to see him even though he’d rudely neglected to call. 

“I am quite relieved,” he said, shutting the door as Will came inside, “You didn’t answer my calls and I worried that you may have decided to return to your usual ways of procuring meals.” 

Will took a deep breath at the scent that greeted him. “No, I…god that smells so good.” 

Hannibal smiled and led him by the arm into the dining room. He had only laid out a meal for one, but he sat Will at the chair with the already laid plate. 

“This meat has been roasted and dripped with savory garlic butter before it was topped with....” 

Will couldn’t help himself and tore into the meat, his savage bites and growls drowning out whatever Hannibal had meant to explain. He felt his whole body shudder as he swallowed it down, and by the time he was finished he felt whole again. 

“Will?” 

He turned to see Hannibal looking at him with concern. “Thanks,” he mumbled, “It was really…” 

Hannibal took his hand. “It’s dangerous for you to avoid me and we both know that.” 

“Hannibal….” 

“You know it’s true.” 

Will set down the fork in his hand and wiped at his mouth. He felt his body betray him as he blushed. 

“Yeah, I know.”

“If my attraction is causing you such distress I will of course take the very idea off the list of possibilities. I’d much prefer you alive and chaste than dead.”

“It’s not—“

“Your friendship is something I would very much like to have and if that means I cannot have anything else then I will accept that.”

Will felt his fingernails turn to claws, and his jaw ached. He no longer had the terrible hunger that had been so painful the last few days but now another seemed to be taking its place. 

“Hannibal…” 

“I am being entirely truthful, Will. Any attraction I may feel toward you is not worth your demise. I…” 

Will lunged across the table, grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. He could hear the blood in Hannibal’s veins as it rushed, and when Hannibal pulled him in closer Will’s whole body shuddered. He moved back to let him breathe and stared into his eyes. 

Hannibal smiled. “You have never looked more attractive to me as you do in this moment,” he whispered, touching Will’s cheek, “Your emerald skin and the obsidian darkness of your eyes…are just exquisite.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Will whispered, “But I...god I can’t take this anymore.” 

“Then do what you wish, Will. I have no fear of you.” 

He knocked over dishes as he slid off the table, pulling Hannibal in again for a kiss while at the same time untying his tie. The sound, smell, and feel of him only made Will more frenzied as they lost pieces of clothes. Will barely was able to stop himself from biting when he pulled Hannibal’s cock free, and swallowed him down while shaking fingers ran through his hair. He needed this, craved more, and when he could hear the sound of his blood rushing down Will pulled back to stare up at him. 

They had cleared the table just enough for Hannibal to lean back, and the flush of his cheeks only made WIll want him more. 

“However you desire me, Will,” he panted, touching over Will’s face, “I am yours.” 

Will lifted Hannibal’s legs up onto his shoulders and stared down at his cock, hard as steel and leaking more than he’d ever seen it done before. He could barely speak as Hannibal reached for him. “Will...please.” 

The words were all Will needed to bury himself deep inside, growling as Hannibal moaned, and start to thrust wildly. His vision was hazy as he pulled Hannibal into a kiss. He bit his tongue hard, the blood dancing across his own, and before long neither of them found a reason to stop. Will dug his claws into Hannibal’s shoulders, feeling his growl of pleasure, and threw him back onto the table as he fucked him harder. 

Will broke their kiss to lick down Hannibal’s cheek, then his neck, and bit into the flesh of his left shoulder as he kept on. Hannibal cried out and tensed up, the feel of his orgasm ripping through Will. 

“Will, don’t stop, oh please don’t stop.” 

He felt his own pleasure start to build when Hannibal dug claws into his neck, hardly coherent enough to wonder how, and cried out as he came. Hannibal held him tightly and bit gently into Will’s shoulder making him groan. 

“I’m sorry,” Will gasped, tears in his eyes, “I’m so….” 

Hannibal licked the blood from his neck and ran fingers through Will’s hair. “I am not.” 

Will pulled out and kept his eyes closed. He couldn’t bring himself to look Hannibal in the eyes, but kissed him back softly, sighing as Hannibal tasted him. The kiss broke and he tried to get away but Hannibal held onto him tightly. 

“Look at me, Will.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Please, Will.” 

He opened his eyes slowly and shook his head as he stared at Hannibal. “You….”

His skin was emerald grin, eyes a tinge gray but bleeding into black, and when he smiled Will saw the points to his teeth. “I am fine. More than fine, I’m…transformed. I’ve never felt so alive.” 

Will reached out to touch the already closing wound on his shoulder. “It didn’t hurt?”

“Only for a moment,” Hannibal whispered, taking his hand and kissing it, “And then...nothing but perfection.”

The world hadn’t ended.

Hannibal was like him now and he was happy.

“You really are happy?”

“Do you not feel it? My happiness? I can feel your fear. I can smell the mixes of our scents and blood in the air. I...I can already taste the victims to come.” 

Will’s jaw ached as he watched Hannibal unhinge his own. He never thought he’d be attracted to someone’s wide open mouth before but just seeing it made his cock harden. “I feel it,” Will whispered, his voice thick, “I...oh I feel it.” 

Hannibal closed his mouth and pulled Will into his arms. “You will no longer be alone in the dark.”

Will buried his nose into Hannibal’s neck and breathed in the scent of him. 

He smelled like an open grave. 


End file.
